A Simple Explanation
by shinju-kun
Summary: Roy has overheard a word in which he seeks council from his lover Marth for enlightenment. Just one problem: Marth doesn't want to tell for some strange reason. What happens when Ike steps in the picture to tell the redhead what it means? Smexy smut.
1. Chapter 1

Roy sighed contently as he relaxed in the warm shape of his lover's body. It was a beautiful and clear spring day, and the couple decided to enjoy the day by heading into their backyard and finding a big shady tree to relax under. This week was one of the only times Roy could visit the newly built Smash Manor and he wanted to treasure it as much as he could. Just being in the presence of his lover was enough, but there was something he secretly wanted more of. Marth reading his book wasn't helping.

Although that be true, there was something that had been on Roy's mind ever since he left the manor after Christmas, and he was dying to know.

"Marth?" Roy asked sweetly, softly kissing his neck.

"Hm?" The reply was halfhearted.

"What's a threesome, and have you ever had one?"

The question was dripping with soft innocence and as if Marth was drinking something he began to have a coughing fit when the question was asked.

"A-are you okay?"

When Marth settled down he asked. "What did you say…?"

"A threesome…what is that?"

Marth had to stare into those big, curious cobalt orbs for some time before clearing his throat.

"Well…um…why do you want to know?" He asked, his cheeks beginning to turn pink, and his voice nervous.

"I heard Ike or someone say it so I was wondering…"

"W-well, Roy…a…er…_threesome_ is…when…three people…um…well! I think it's time for lunch! Come on, Roy! Let's eat something!"

Roy made a sound of protest as Marth abruptly stood and hurried off, leaving him very confused.

Throughout the rest of the day Marth had been avoiding Roy and the question, creating tension and frustration within the younger royal. Even when Roy did catch Marth, the blue-clad prince would always find _some_ way to squeeze out of his tight spot-literally. Roy was just about ready to strangle the life out of his lover. Why was it so hard just to answer one question? Did it have something to do with him? Perhaps another person? Roy couldn't figure it out.

As night rolled around, Roy laid across his bed, a cloud of darkness settling over the young swordsman. "I hate you…" He murmured.

A sudden knock at the door perplexed Roy. Who could it be at this sort of hour?

When he answered he was surprised to see Ike.

"Ike…?" He murmured, voicing his thoughts.

"Hey, why the long face?"

Ike was a good friend; Roy had known that. Whenever the younger was down, Ike would find some way to cheer him up, even if it did mean horsing around.

"Ike…what's a threesome?"

It was now or never right?

Ike's eyes widened amusedly. "Oh? You heard that from…?"

"You…"

Ike laughed. "Marth hasn't told you?"

"That's why I'm so bothered! He's been avoiding me and my question all day and I have no reason why! Could you please tell me?"

"I suppose, but let's step inside for a moment."

Roy was confused but shut the door behind Ike, hopping onto his bed.

"Okay, so you want to know, right?" He asked, lowering himself on the bed as well.

Roy nodded, an eager and delighted smile gracing his features. Ike looked at him and inwardly smiled. Roy looked like a small puppy, awaiting its food, his young face and bright blue eyes added to the effect, making him seem irresistibly cute.

"Well, a threesome, in the name, involves three people."

Roy sat next to him, seeming intrigued at the thought of his question being finally answered.

"And?"

Ike rubbed his head, Roy's cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"With those same three people-"

"DON'T. YOU DARE!"

The pair jumped as they heard the voice and door greet the wall.

"M-Marth? Wh-what's wrong?" Roy squeaked, looking between his lover and a smirking Ike.

"Aw, come on, Marth just let the kid know already."

"I will not have his knowledge come from the likes of someone of your stature!" He stood in the doorway, fists clenched at his sides.

"'Cause I'm a mercenary? Is that it?"

"M-Marth, it's-it's really okay!"

"Listen to your little lover boy, Marth; or would you rather me _show_ him?"

"Sh-show?"

Ike pulled Roy into his lap, a hand on his lower back.

"I-Ike!" He squeaked, hands on his shoulders.

"You're so cute, Roy, it's okay, after all, you _are_ mad at Marth for avoiding you all day, are you not?"

"W-well, yes; bu-but I…"

"Then it's alright, let's just see what he'll do." He purred, using his other hand to pull Roy's head to his own, effectively locking their lips together.

Roy gave a soft moan, embarrassed that such an event was happening to him. He had always referred to Ike as a friend, nothing more, and the thought of even doing such things with him was beyond his wildest dreams. Although, Ike's lips were very soft and warm…and his hands were very warm too, and his was very handsome and…seductive… Roy gave in to the passion, wrapping his arms around Ike's neck as the room around them disappeared for a small moment.

_This is wrong. This is so very, very wrong. I-I wonder what Marth will say after this…I hope he isn't mad at me…I'm sorry, Marth._

Roy gasped as he felt his back make contact with the cool sheets, Ike hovering over him with a loving, and almost excited expression on his face. When had that happened? Wasn't he near the edge of the bed?

Ike looked up and said, "You can feel free to join in, you know."

Roy tilted his head back and saw an upside down version of Marth, his hands still clenched, his shoulders still squared. He was about to say something when he felt Ike's lips against his own, making him moan and close his eyes, giving in to the embrace once again. Roy made small noises as Ike rubbed his sides and ravished his mouth with his lips, the heat beginning to rise within the redhead's cheeks. He gasped when he felt Ike's tongue swipe across his lips but then invade his mouth, wrapping around his own tongue.

The redhead made soft noises as he curled his toes, electric shocks sending their way up and down his chest, creating a dull pleasure. After a while, Roy had to gently push Ike's shoulders away to catch a breath or two. He still couldn't believe that he was in such a position, Ike now ravishing his neck while he just laid there, Marth possibly planning their eminent demises.

Could he help it? After all, Ike was touching all of his favorite spots, and when that happens, Roy's mind becomes mudded with only hazy thoughts and his whole body gives way into the pleasure, anxiously waiting for more. Roy gave a soft cry as he felt his nipples being played with, causing him to tremble.

"M-Marth…" He whimpered, unaware of whose name he had just called.

A deep chuckle was heard and Roy opened his eyes hazily and he for once noticed Marth at the side of the bed. Wait, if Marth was there then…who was… Roy noticed Ike was beginning to unbuckle his belt, and his face began to burn when he remembered.

_That's right…and I called Marth's name!_ He thought embarrassedly, covering his face with his hands.

He gave another cry when he felt a hot hand touching him through his thin fabric, groping and massaging his hardened organ. Ample whimpers and gasps were supplied with the act, and soon rewarded with the warmth of a bare hand teasingly stroking him from the tip to the base.

"Ohh…Mnnn…" He groaned, slapping a hand over his mouth to control himself.

"See? So cute…"

He opened his eyes again but closed them again as he felt familiar lips lock with his own.

_Marth…you're…okay…with this…?_

He wrapped an arm around his lover's neck and pulled him close, kissing him back desperately to show that he still loved him, and only him. Marth seemed to silently understand and kissed his neck with passion and love, Roy's erratic breaths continuing. He gave a loud cry as he felt an intense, moist heat trap his erection, moving up and down in a steady pattern, dragging out an arrange of sounds from Roy. He knew it wasn't Marth but Ike bringing him such wonderful pleasures but that didn't matter as he focused on the mouth that pleasured him.

His hand snapped to his chest when he felt his nipples once again being toyed with, Roy tilting his head to the side in an attempt to control himself. It was all for naught as he felt a pressure build up within his lower belly, and it was too much to hold back. He released with a loud cry, body trembling from pleasure.

"Ahh…a-ahhh…" He gasped, trying to compose himself.

"I think it's time for more, _important_ things…"

Roy whimpered when the rest of his clothes were stripped away, leaving him exposed to the two older boys.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Ike purred, making Roy shiver yet again.

Roy gasped as his legs were spread apart, embarrassing him once again at the feeling of being exposed. He then felt a small sense of security as he felt his head lay against something soft and warm; looking up it was Marth.

"See? You're enjoying yourself too." Roy vaguely registered the voice as Ike's.

Marth's stomach shifted quickly, a sign he huffed his response.

Roy relaxed a little as Marth stroked his hair, a finger prodding his entrance. He moaned as it entered deeper and was swirled around, feeling around him. Roy closed his eyes and sunk into Marth. To be honest he loved it when Marth fingered him, just the fact that his fingers were inside of him oddly excited him. Perhaps it was the way that those fingers knew exactly what to do, feeling around the tight warmth, stretching and loosening him for what was surely to come. The redhead couldn't help but harden at the thought.

When Ike's fingers were pulled out, he gave a small whimper at the emptiness, wanting him to continue. After a moment he soon found himself on his knees, clinging to Marth's forearms, anticipating yet frightened at what was surely to come.

_Is this…a dream…? _He thought, clenching his eyes as his opening was stretched.

He desperately kissed Marth, only to cry out as he felt something large slowly slide into him. He gasped and panted as he tightened his muscles around the intrusion, tears stinging his eyes.

"Nn…relax, relax…"

He tried to breathe in and out evenly in an attempt to relax his muscles but he found that he couldn't. It was just so big! He gasped again when he felt his frontal being rubbed, legs trembling. After a small while Roy's muscles relaxed around Ike, giving him the opportunity to begin to move inside of him.

Roy supplied ample moans and gasps with Ike's movements, at first they were slow and gentle, but as Roy began to move into the thrusts, Ike moved faster and harder, making the redhead cry out louder and louder.

"I-Ike! Ahh!"

Ike had no problems in finding Roy's sweet spot and continued to strike the spot over and over again, Roy's voice hitching with every movement. He attempted to tell Ike to wait and allow him a breather but his words produced nothing more than moans and whimpers, leaving Ike to proceed in his thrusting. With added attention to his frontal end it was all soon too much to bear for the redhead. One last final hard thrust threw Roy over the edge, making him give a loud cry as he released everything he had; at the same time he felt a warm liquid fill his backside to the peak. He allowed his legs to buckle underneath him as he tried to catch his breath.

_Did that…just happen…?_

"Are you alright, Roy?"

Roy looked up and blinked at Marth, nodding a bit. His cheek resting on Marth's thigh, he noticed the obvious bulge in Marth's pants; not wanting him to feel left out in pleasure, Roy unzipped his pants, taking out his member.

"R-Roy! D-do-aaaahhhh…oohhh…goodness…"

Marth's thoughts were tossed out the window as Roy began licking up his erection, his skilled tongue caressing every inch of Marth.

"R-Roy…" Marth moaned, resting his hand on the top of Roy's head as his lover continued to pleasure him.

Roy soon swapped his tongue for his mouth, sucking hard on Marth. He made small noises, both from his mouth and his throat, enjoying Marth's taste. The redhead gave one last slow lick to his erection before Marth gasped and released, a lot of it gracing Roy's cheek. The redhead smiled and rolled onto his back, releasing a loud yawn.

"And _that_, Roy, is a threesome." Was the last thing he heard before he fell into a peaceful slumber.

~*Tsuzuku*~

Or shall it be continued…?


	2. Chapter 2

Roy's eyes slowly peeled open at the bright light behind his eyelids and stared vacantly out the window for a few moments before sitting up to look around. He was in Marth's room, he knew that for sure, but why did his rear hurt so much? Surely, he has had Marth many, many times to the point where his body would easily take in…Marth's…that's right…Roy placed a hand to his cheek and felt it warm up as last night's events slowly came back to him. He remembered Ike beginning to tell him what he wanted to hear, and somehow that had turned into Roy lying underneath the mercenary submissively; and with no complaints at that. Then there was Marth…

Roy's eyes closed tightly. Even though Marth had helped in that intense cloud of lust and pleasure, what would Marth say to him this morning? Matter of fact, where was Marth? The redhead looked around the room but the prince was nowhere to be found. Roy sighed and slowly got out of the bed, attempting to stand but his legs immediately gave way underneath him. He groaned and thumped his head against the side of the bed behind him.

"Roy?"

Roy gasped and quickly pulled the sheets behind him over his head, not wanting to be seen in such a state. A light chuckle could be heard.

"Don't worry, it's only me." At the realization, Roy pulled the sheets tighter and closer to him, afraid Marth would "want to talk" or in Roy's head; break up with him for allowing himself to be taken over by such pleasures from another man. "Roy? Oh, Roy? Where is my Roy?" The younger felt his cheeks warm up more as he heard Marth's teasing calls. "Under here? Nope. In the bathroom? Nope, not here either. Wait a minute, there is a lump by the bed, I wonder what that is. Let's see. "

Roy held the covers against him as Marth tried to tug them off. After a few minutes of struggling with the sheets, Marth successfully yanked them away from the general, tossing them on the other side of the bed. "There he is!" He chuckled. The blue-haired noticed Roy avoiding his eyes and he squatted down in front of him, picking up his chin gently. "What is wrong?" Marth asked softly, stroking Roy's cheek with his thumb after noticing the sad look in his lover's eyes.

"I…I thought you would be m-mad…" Roy said softly, looking away from Marth's eyes.

"Mad? What could I possibly….oh….oh, Roy…" Marth sighed, realizing what Roy was hinting at.

"I…I didn't…._mean_ to let Ike do that to me, I-I don't know what came over me…"

"Roy, look at me." Marth said with a softly stern voice, and when he didn't, he grabbed his chin and made him look. "Roy, I understand how you feel, but I am not mad at you; I hold no ill will towards you from last night's events. It was not your fault, but my own-I should have just answered your simple question and let it be that, and yet, I let Ike have you when I should not have. You need not feel guilty about this."

"But…Pit…" Marth looked away when Roy uttered his name. Of course. The small angel…

"Perhaps, you could talk to him, after all, it was you that Ike had sex with." Marth suggested, giving a reassuring smile.

Roy sighed and nodded, Marth bringing him into a hug. "Do not worry, Pit is very understanding. If you explain what happened, then maybe you two can come to a settlement."

The redhead nodded and nuzzled into Marth's shoulder, eyes opening wide when he felt his stomach gurgle. Apparently Marth had heard it too as he chuckled. "I brought some pancakes for you, let's eat." He said, carefully lifting Roy and setting him down on the edge of the bed.

Roy limped around the mansion, trying to find where his friend Pit would be. Then again, should he even tell Pit what happened last night in the first place? Would this jeopardize their friendship? Roy really liked having Pit around as the angel was constantly bringing him out of his bad mood whenever Marth was missing or always helping Roy play pranks on their lovers, and always baking sweets with Marth for Ike and him…Roy sighed and thumped his head against the wall. He couldn't do that to Pit, not his best friend. The redhead gasped and fell forward as the wall gave way, and he fell on an unsuspecting victim.

"R-Roy? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay…" Roy looked up and froze as he assessed the position he was in. One knee spreading Pit's legs, hands on either side of his head, Pit looking up at him with a sweet expression. 'He's so cute…' At the thought, Roy quickly shook his head and got off of the angel, helping him up. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was at your door…"

"It's okay! What did you need?"

Looking into Pit's bright sapphire orbs, he sighed. 'I don't think I can go through with this…what will he say when I tell him? Would he believe it was an accident? Will this ruin our friendship?'

"Roy?"

The general felt his cheeks warm up as he registered Pit was close to his own face, a hand on his cheek. "Are you alright, Roy? Your face is warm. Are you sick? Is something troubling you? You know you can tell me what's wrong."

Roy searched those orbs for any sign of help, but he seemed to get lost in them somehow. 'Stop it, just tell him what happened!' His subconscious yelled at him. 'Okay, okay!'

"Pit, I…last night…um…Ike um…had…s…an affair with you." He said softly, watching as Pit's eyes dulled with hurt.

"With…who…?" He asked softly, eyes watering.

Roy swallowed the lump forming in his throat and hugged Pit tightly, hoping to avoid the question. 'I knew this would happen…' He growled at himself.

"You…?" Pit choked out, tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

"I…I didn't know what was happening…he took advantage of me…" Roy said in a low tone, voice gurgled by the annoying lump in his throat.

The angel began to shake and Pit's arms wrapped around Roy's back, the redhead listening to his friend's soft cries and whimpers as he sobbed quietly. "I'm so sorry…" Roy whispered, rubbing his back. "Do you love him, Roy?" Pit sniffled. "No, of course not…I-I don't even know why I let myself…why I let him have me…" He muttered.

Pit made small hiccups as he tried to calm himself, Roy all the while rubbing his back and allowing Pit to soak up his shoulder. After Pit calmed down Roy pulled back to wipe his face with his hand. "I'm very sorry, Pit…" He said softly, eyes saddening as Pit's eyes had become swollen and red.

The brunette sniffled. "It's okay, I believe you, Roy. I know you would never lie to me."

"Of course I wouldn't! You're too good of a friend for me to hurt!" He said, hand still on Pit's cheek.

The angel smiled and leaned into Roy's hand. "Thank you, Roy."

"What are you going to do about him?"

Pit's eyes closed for a bit before they opened again, holding a small glint of mischievousness. "Well, I have always wondered something." He said softly.

"What's that?"

Pit stepped close enough to Roy where there was only a centimeter of space between them and he wrapped his arms around Roy's neck, tilting his head up to brush his lips against Roy's. "Would you like to…make love with me?" He purred, a finger making circles on his neck.

Roy's cheeks instantaneously turned as red as his hair at the question and he swallowed hard. "Wh-what…?" He stammered, trying to process the question properly. Did Pit say what he thought he said? Pit would willingly do that with him the _night_ after Ike had sex with him? What was he _thinking? _Should he have sex with Pit? What would Marth think if he accepted Pit's offer? Would Marth simply comply like last time? What would _Ike_ say if he caught them red-handed? Oh, the possible murder ideas he could see right now going through Ike's head.

"Roy?"

Roy snapped back into reality and flinched when he saw his tunic open. "H-hey…Pit…we shouldn't…" He gasped, tilting his head back to release a soft groan when Pit attached himself to Roy's neck. The redhead's mind began to cloud over as Pit sucked on his neck, electric spears shooting down his spine.

_Roy…_

Marth's voice cut through the pleasure he was feeling and he pushed away from Pit, closing his tunic. "P-Pit…why would you want to have…er…do _that_ with me?" He stammered, his face turning into a tomato.

"What's wrong? Didn't Ike make love with you last night?"

"Y-yes! But why would you want to get back at him with me? Shouldn't it be Marth you want to use?" He backed away as Pit approached him, soon cornered against the hallways door.

"I know, but…I-I don't know Marth very well…and…and I trust you, Roy, more than anyone else in this mansion, other than Ike." Pit purred, once again pressing himself against Roy.

The general once again swallowed at the close contact. He had always thought Pit was adorable and attractive, but to take a few steps further with him…especially since he was with Marth…seemed like the deadliest sin. "Please? Just this one small favor?" Pit whispered, not giving Roy a chance to respond by kissing him forcefully.

Roy closed his eyes tightly as he wished this all to be a dream. 'This…this can't be happening, right? I'm still in bed, dreaming this…' He thought, gasping as he felt Pit's hands begin to remove his belt.

"Roy? Pit?"

Roy gasped and turned his head to the side to see Marth standing there with a hurt expression. Roy flinched as he had to witness that on his boyfriend's face of all faces.

"Oh, Marth…" Pit said softly.

"Is…this your agreement?" He said, voice sounding broken.

"Marth…"

"It's my fault!" Pit interrupted, going to stand before the prince. "I…I wanted to have Roy today…to…to make Ike jealous…I thought he would be back, but I didn't expect you…please forgive me." He said, bowing.

Roy watched as Marth smiled and lifted Pit back up, but fell over as Marth kissed Pit. Surely this was a dream, if everyone was kissing each other. What was wrong with today?

"Then allow me to help with your revenge." He said, rubbing Pit's head.

After Ike had finished his training he decided to head upstairs to see if Pit was awake. It was well past dawn so the angel should be awake. Ike chuckled at the wakeup call he would give if his beloved wasn't awake yet. He stopped with his hand on the doorknob when he heard small grunts and moans.

"M-Marth…mnnn…" Pit whimpered.

Ike felt his blood begin to simmer. He didn't seriously think that Marth would take revenge on him by having sex with Pit did he? By the sounds of Pit's moans it sure sounded like it did. Then again, this must've been the way Marth felt when he had to _watch_ Roy being ravished by him.

"Ohh…ah…that feels so good, Marth…" Pit panted, on his knees between Roy's legs as Marth kissed the space between his wings and kneaded Pit's erection in his hand.

Roy shyly cupped his cheek and kissed him sweetly, murmuring against his lips, "Didn't I tell you Marth's massages were amazing?"

Pit gave a shy laugh and gasped as Marth tugged down his shorts. "Yeah…it feels so amazing! Marth should give me massages more…ah…often…"

Roy noticed Pit's knees began to tremble when Marth took hold of his erection and began to slowly stroke it from base to tip. The redhead couldn't help but lean forward and kiss his neck, receiving more gasps and moans from Pit.

"Nn, Roy…" Pit moaned, reaching out to grope Roy's erection. The brunette closed his eyes as many different feelings and spikes of pleasure coursed through his body. He had actually preferred Roy to bring him most of the pleasures, but he had to admit, he _loved_ Marth's touches-they seemed so magical!

"Roy, would you like to prepare him?" Marth asked, a smile coming to his face.

After a small nip Roy looked up and blushed. He had only taken the reigns from Marth once, but he wasn't sure if he did a good job or not…Marth seemed to have enjoyed himself…and he was even in the greatest mood the next day…Roy carefully got up and kneeled behind Pit, sucking on a couple fingers while rubbing Pit's back. The blue-haired prince took Roy's previous place and he ran his fingers through Pit's silken hair, giving the brunette a sweet smile.

"Th-thank you for the massage, Marth." Pit said shyly, cheeks turning redder. He still was a little nervous around Marth but when he gave him that sweet smile he always gave Roy and kissed his forehead, he nearly melted into the prince, especially when Roy inserted a finger into him.

"Wow, you're so tight…" Roy awed to himself, slowly moving the finger back and forth inside of Pit.

Pit once again closed his eyes and let out a long mewl as Marth began to stroke him again, the pleasure from both ends daring to send him over the edge.

"M-Marth…Roy…ohh…" Pit whimpered, leaking precum.

Marth chuckled and licked his hand clean. "I think Pit is ready for more, what do you think, Roy?"

Roy looked up at him and seemed confused. "Huh?"

Marth chuckled. Had Roy really been that focused on Pit to let the question float over his head?

"Here." Marth took Roy's position and undressed, positioning himself at Pit's entrance.

Pit gasped and closed his eyes, clenching the sheets, holding his breath. Suddenly a rain of pleasure cascaded down onto the angel as Marth pushed inside, kissing the gap between his wings again. "M-Marth…!" He gasped as the prince began to thrust at a steady pace.

Roy watched and put a hand to his cheek to feel his face hot once again; he didn't need to check his pants to know he was aroused either. Did Marth feel this way when he watched Ike pleasure him? He watched Pit's face as Marth thrust harder and harder into him; he never thought Pit would have sex, let alone with another man, and to see him enjoying himself with those beautiful and adorable red cheeks and his voice rising in octaves, Roy couldn't help but sit on the bed and grab his face and kiss him passionately.

Pit moaned into his mouth as Roy kissed him, shutting his eyes tighter as the pressure began to knot inside of his lower belly. Marth had easily found his sweet spot and was pounding it, the pressure knotting faster and faster with each thrust. Roy ravishing his neck with his mouth wasn't helping much either. Soon, the pleasure was too much to take and with one final thrust, the knot burst into his climax, Pit releasing with a loud cry.

Marth groaned and held Pit tight as he came into the angel, thrusting a few more times to ride out his orgasm. Pit collapsed into Roy's arms, trying to catch his breath. Roy rubbed his head, watching as Marth went into their bathroom.

"Wish we had a bathroom in our room…" He muttered.

"Roy?" Pit said softly.

"Y-yes, Pit?" He asked, watching as Pit looked up at him with half lidded eyes.

"I…I can see why you chose Marth. He's very passionate about what he does. He's a wonderful lover for you." He smiled.

Roy chuckled and kissed him gently. "Well, he's mine so you can't have him."

Pit giggled and kissed Roy again. "I know, and you can't have Ike."

"Wouldn't think of it."

"Roy?"

"Hm?"

"You still have a problem…I think I can fix that…" Roy's eyes widened but they soon closed as he moaned and tilted his head back at the pleasure that rained down upon him.

After dinner Ike knocked on the door, knowing Pit was in there. He had left after a good few minutes and decided to leave them be, after all, it was good punishment for what he had done to Roy.

"Come in." Pit's voice sang.

Ike opened the door and smiled as Pit lay there, watching television. "Ike! Where have you been?" He chirped, giving his lover a sweet smile. The mercenary chuckled and leaned against the doorframe. "So, earlier today you had a small "talk" with Marth."

Pit froze and he looked down. "I'm sorry…it's just…you had sex with Roy so…I wanted to make you jealous…" He said sadly.

Ike went over and sat on the bed, cupping his chin. "It's okay, Pit, I know it wasn't your fault, you were in the right. You can still punish me as you see fit."

Pit looked into his eyes for a few moments before slapping Ike's face hard, saying in the only stern voice he can muster, "You're sleeping alone tonight, so go away!"

"But this is my room…" Ike said, holding his cheek. That kinda hurt…

"Then go sleep in my room! Bye, Ike!"

Somehow, Ike was sleeping in Pit's unused bed, his face still red from Pit's attack.

~*Owari*~


End file.
